Child Star
Child Star is the ninth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and seventeenth episode overall. It aired on February 27, 2015. This episode is written by Ned Martel and directed by Michael Hitchcock. Sue still harbors an unrequited crush on the school district’s Superintendent, and gives his thirteen-year-old nephew – the precocious, demanding, and surprisingly talented Myron Muskovitz – free reign to avail himself off of New Directions’ auditorium and talent as he prepares an elaborate musical performance for his upcoming Bar Mitzvah. Will and Rachel seize the opportunity in the hopes it will help the glee-clubbers bond in preparation for Sectionals. Despite their obvious differences, gleeks Roderick and Spencer discover they have something in common: they each need the other’s help to overcome seemingly insurmountable obstacles. While the doughy Roderick is in desperate straits trying to measure up to the rigorous physical standards Sue demands of her students, Spencer is equally desperate to catch the eye of Roderick’s bookish lab partner, who seems utterly unimpressed with the gay jock. The two strike an unlikely alliance, but they make minimal progress in their tasks until fate intervenes and an act of faith takes center stage. Meanwhile, Mason grows increasingly frustrated when his attempts to flirt with Jane are constantly being thwarted by his dominant and controlling twin sister, Madison, forcing him to finally stand up for himself, with unexpected results. Plot Sue stands on the bleachers, shouting “sloppy babies” to the boys of McKinley, through her megaphone, as she the boys do their fitness test. She calls out, saying how she expects them to pass the test. Spencer and Roderick are shown doing sit-ups, Roderick barely doing them. Spencer sits in front of a boy, helping him, as he does his sit-up, while Roderick continues to struggle. She tells them that how consuming her own twin in her mother’s uterus was hard. As the boys get ready to climb the rope, she tells them that she’ll not leave the room unless at least 3 of them pass out, or vomit. Spencer successfully reaches the top, the boy watching him, as Sue continues, saying all of them will reach the top, or else that person will not graduate. As Roderick begins to climb the rope, Sue tells all of them to gather and watch. He tries to climb, yet fails, and lands on the ground, as everyone (but Spencer, Sheldon and Sue) laugh. Sue tells him that he’s a disgrace, but Sheldon tells her that he should rest. Sue replies sarcastically that they should reward him for his failure, comparing to how China is colonising Mars, while America has type 2 diabetes. She tells him to do it again. In the hallway, Roderick walks through them. Spencer comes up to him, saying they have a problem. Roderick asks what it is. Spencer states that Roderick can’t climb a rope, do a simple push-up or even simple choreography. Roderick asks him if he can help him, if he’s so concerned, saying he’ll try. Spencer states how he’s not trying, as Roderick walks in. He sees Roderick sitting next to the guy he was staring at in the fitness test. Spencer decides to walk in and begins to speak in a happy tone to Roderick, about how he has to pick up sheet music after class. Roderick, confused, stays silent. Spencer, deliberating now noticing Alistair (the boy) , starts talking to him. Spencer informs him that they’re in the glee club, calling Roderick “Hot Rod,” saying that he’s his personal trainer, to which he shows his muscles. Alistair states that he’s forgotten something, and goes to get it. Roderick questions Spencer on what he just did, laughing at his flirting technique, as Spencer looks worried. Superintendent Harris walks in the halls of McKinley, as Sue informs him about how, since she became principal, the test scores have gone up, introducing her drone to him, as it flies by. Superintendent tells her that she keeps surprising him, to which she talks him. She then asks him a favour of getting a “Principal Award,” telling him that it will make her job resumé better. He then asks her if she’s leaving, to which Sue says to never believe what Becky tweets. She gives him a letter of recommendation for him to sign, but he states he’ll need to read it first, to which Sue looks slightly disappointed. He tells her that he also has a favour, where she puts a fake face of happiness on. In the auditorium, Sue stands with a child next to her, with the glee club (and Rachel and Will) gathered. She introduces the child as the Superintendent’s nephew, Myron. She continues, saying that he’s going to celebrate his Bar Mitzvah (Rachel looking happy), explaining what it is. Myron states he’s performing for them, and tells him its just a rehearsal. He begins to perform Lose My Breath, wearing a suit of white and gold underneath, as female dancers in gold dance around him, with perfect sync. Everyone watching are surprised at what he’s doing, Sue looking horrifiedly surprised; Kitty, Spencer and Roderick laughing slightly and dancing along, Will clapping his hands. At the end of the song, everyone applauds for him, Rachel saying it was amazing. He thanks her, saying he’s a fan of hers. He then states he needs it to be perfect, asking him how he can improve. Kitty suggests his dancers could smile a bit more, everyone else agreeing. He states that he’s already told them that, firing them, sending them off stage, asking to speak with the adults. Sue then whispers to Rachel, saying she should do anything he says. Myron states how he wants to perform in the auditorium (saying this to Rachel, Will and Sue). Sue agrees. Myron states he wants the glee club to help, willing to pay for them to perform. Will states that its against the rules. Myron then states they’ll get performing experience. He sees one of the dancers still there, sending her away rudely. Rachel begins to tell him that they can’t, but Sue interrupts, saying that they accept. In the hallway, Mason comes up to Jane at her locker. They walk together, Jane telling him that she got a C in her math test. Mason states that when he has a bad day, he goes to Breadstix. Jane asks if its good, and tells him that her mother believes its infested with cockroaches. Mason reassures her that they fumigated it, and asks her if she wants to go. Madison then comes, linking arms with Mason, asking where they’re eating. When Jane says Breadstix, Madison says they’ve talked about how they’re on a specific diet, and they walk away, Jane standing there. In the boys locker room, Mason walks in, thanking Roderick and Spencer for coming. Mason begins to explain his situation with Jane. Spencer then tries to go away, saying that women are mysterious people. Mason tells him to stay, and states how he wants to take Jane on a date, but his sister is not letting him. Spencer then asks jokingly (at first) if they’re dating. Mason explains how they didn’t have it easy when they grew up. They’re parents were more performers then parents, and so Madison took the role of being a second mom, being always there for him, every second. Mason asks them to help me, by distracting her with a date. Spencer states he can’t, because he’s gay. Roderick says no. Spencer sits, and begins to work out, as Mason begs them to help. Spencer states that he should tell his sister to back off. He then tells Roderick that he’s meeting him in the gym, to help with his fitness, and in exchange, getting a date with Alistair. Mason then questions how it became about them. In the staff room, Will and Rachel sit. Rachel states ideas, wanting a bit of Broadway in the performance. Will questions if the kids like broadway. Rachel then explains that they’re great and energetic, but quiet. Will unconsciously asks if she’s always talking, to which Rachel agrees. He tries to take back what he said, meaning that the bar mitzvah will band them together, telling her that they should make the choices themselves. In the choir room, Rachel and Will walk in with the members seated, saying they have exciting news. She explains that Myron has decided to have them for their bar mitzvah, the kids surprised. Spencer states she wants them to sing in a spoiled kids birthday party, but Rachel repeats that it is a bar mitzvah. Will states they should be more excited. Kitty then states if they’re actually going to sing, or will the alumni walk through the door (again). Rachel states its all about them, Will explaining that the bar mitzvah will help them with Sectionals. Rachel and Will ask them to pair up, choose good songs to perform. Mason looks at Jane, and begins to head towards her, but Madison steps in front of him, stating that its the perfect opportunity for them, asking him to brainstorm with her. The following day, in the staff room, Sheldon eats with a big appetite, as Rachel, Sam and Will are engrossed by this. Sheldon stating that the best thing about being a dude, is that it isn’t lunch, but when she licks her lips, she can taste it all day. Everyone looks mildly disgusted. Sue stands, near the coffee machine, pouring coffee to the floor. Will asks if she’s doing okay, to which she replies that she hasn’t slept for 3 days. She tries to put her coffee cup down on the table, yet it falls and breaks. Sam asks whats going on, to which Sue replies that she’s become a slave to Myron. In flashbacks, she tries to give ideas for his bar mitzvah. Myron states angrily that he wants it to be fresh, not unoriginal, and wants it to be about him, asking Janet (the jail secretary) to get him his espresso. Every night, Sue reads to him, so he can read his bit for his bar mitzvah, so he doesn’t have to memorise it himself. Will tells her it has to stop. She states it will, once they all perform with her. Surprised, they ask they want them. Sue states that he blew his budget on getting new dancers. Sheldon states that he understands that they want everyone else, but he wonders why he’s chosen. Sue states that since she’s doing it, Sheldon also has to do it, so she doesn’t look like a fool. Sam states he’s in. Mason runs up to Jane in the crowded hallway, saying they should do a duet together. Jane states she’s already paired with Roderick. Mason asks if Roderick’s taking her for pizza, to which Jane asks if Madison knows. He states they won’t tell Madison and says he’s a bad-ass. Jane states how he is one, and a cheerleader. Mason tries to say that people know what they say about cheerleaders, but Jane fails in answering, to which he doesn’t know either. Jane states that if he lets everyone know that they’re switching partners, then they’re fine at duetting. Jane walks away, smiling, as Mason also smiles. In the gym, Spencer tells Roderick to focus, as he tries to climb up the rope. Spencer tells him to use his feet, giving him advice, telling him to stop being a wuss. Roderick falls, Spencer telling him that was pathetic. Roderick tells him that he’s not helping, explaining how he’s been taunted by it all the time. Spencer tries to compare that the football team also gets things like this, but Roderick shouts to him about how he’s not on it. Spencer agrees, retorting that he’s fat and lazy. Roderick states how Alistair doesn’t want to go out with him, because he’s a dick. He walks away, Spencer trying to call him back. In the cafeteria, Mason runs up to Roderick, explaining quickly to Roderick that they’re switching partners. He goes to Madison, explaining the same thing. Madison states that he’s already sung one with Jane. Mason states that he wants to do it again. Madison tells him he doesn’t, because she has beautiful legs, so no one will look at his, and also she has huge hair, that she loves to toss around. Mason tells her that its insane, and that he might ask her out. Madison tells him no. Mason states that its not her decision, and tells her not to be controlling. Madison, upset, says she won’t, shouting, as everyone (including Jane) watches her shout at him. She leaves. Jane goes up to him, saying that it would be easier if they stuck to their old duet partners. In the hallway, Spencer sees Alistair. He walks up to him, but Alistair (reading), walks away. Spencer then begins to sing Friday I'm In Love, watching Alistair in different places, and performing the song in the choir room. Mason and Madison share annoyed glances. Spencer finishes the song, everyone applauding him. Rachel then says how they wouldn’t expect a love song by him. Will says that it was great, but not what they’ll do at the bar mitzvah. He then says he’s looking for a new combination, suggesting him with Jane and Roderick. Spencer states that he’ll do it with Jane, but not with a quitter like Roderick, to which they begin to fight, Roderick once again calling Spencer a dick. Rachel looks horrified by this. The next day, the auditorium is decorated for Myron’s bar mitzvah. Myron is introduced to the audience, Superintendent Harris clapping happily. Myron states he has a great set of entertainers and few boring bits. He then introduces the New Directions, beginning with Mason. Mason sings I Want To Break Free, the girls in the audience jumping up and down. He directs the song to Jane and Mason while performing. The girls in the audience run up to him, awed by him. At the end of the song, Mason goes to hug Jane. She praises him. In the choir room, Madison walks in to Mason putting his clothes back, wearing a bedazzled set. Mason states that he already know what she’s going to say, but she replies he doesn’t. They sit, and Madison states how his performance was moving, reminding how gifted he is and how crazy she has become (to which he contradicts). She continues, saying that she was feeling jealous that another woman has come into his life. But she states that now she’s relieved that he doesn’t need her anymore, and that he might have never actually needed her. Mason cuts her off, saying that he’ll always need her, but he needs a bit more room for other people. She talks about how she’s used to taking care of him, feeling she had too. Mason tells her that he’s a better person because of her. She states the same thing about him. They hug. Madison then states that Jane is a stage hog, to which the both laugh. Back-stage of the auditorium, Myron is trapped in a stage-pod. Will and Rachel run to the gathered members and Sue, where she explains that Myron’s hair wasn’t perfect, so he got in his stage-pod early. Will states that the rope is stuck. Sue tells Spencer to climb up the rope and get it unstuck. Spencer disagrees, turning to Roderick. Roderick asks what he’s doing. Spencer states that he knew he was dick before, but that was the wrong kind of dick, so he wants to be the right kind of dick now, telling he he can do it. Kitty then says that they should just find a ladder, but Spencer tells her that Roderick can do it. Roderick then tells himself he can do it, with Spencer’s support. Roderick begins to climb up. He reaches up, and makes the rope come lose. Everyone rushes to Myron, except Spencer. Roderick, amazed, states he can’t believe he did that, but Spencer states that even in emergencies, babies can lift cars. Myron comes out, saying he thinks he’s pooped out, and screams how important his bar mitzvah is. Sue asks Kitty to get butt wipes, and get gummy bears. Rachel tells Myron that they’ll stall them, and tells Jane and Spencer to get ready. Spencer then states he wants Roderick as well. On stage; Jane, Spencer and Roderick perform Uptown Funk, everyone dancing along, Superintendent Harris, especially getting into the music. Some of the audience members go on stage, and dance along with them, until the other members of the New Directions come on stage. At the end of the performance, everyone claps for them. In the dance room, Will choreographs Rachel, Sam, Sheldon and Sue. Sue tries to leave, but Will tells her that she’s almost got it. Sue tells him to stop talking, and tells him she doesn’t care about what he’s doing, questioning on why he’s still at the school. Will states that she asked him to help, Rachel telling her that she asked them all to help. Sue tells her to shut up, and then asks Will why the others think highly of him, when he’s done nothing for them, except make it worse. She continues, saying she secured a good job for him at Carmel, but he destroyed it in minutes, coming back with his ‘reach for the stars’ attitude. Will then calls him Susie Q, explaining that its Superintendents Harris’ fault, and that she should go after him, but she’s not, because she still has a crush on him. He tells her that she’s losing her mind. Sam and Sheldon try to lead her away, and when he begins to start to choreograph again, Sue jumps on him, both of them fighting. Superintendent Harris walks in, asking if there’s anything wrong. Sue and Will state its part of their rehearsal. Reassured, he tells them its showtime. In the choir room. Alistair sits, playing the ukulele, as Spencer walks in. Spencer questions if he’s here, because of him. Alistair replies the Roderick told him about the bar mitzvah, saying that he shouldn’t miss it, because he was performing. He states the Roderick was right. Spencer, caught off guard, asks if he was watching, to which Alistair replies he was. He states that he’s got moves, and tells him that he’s sorry for ignoring him, feeling bad after his first impression of him. He states the Roderick told him about how he helped him with things. Alistair states that on the inside, he seems sweet underneath his macho personality. He then compliments Spencer’s body. Spencer then asks him to join the glee club. Alistair states that he’s not much of a loser, to which Spencer tells him that he’s taking it as a yes. When Alistair tries to talk again, Spencer leans in, and kisses him. On stage, Sam calls everyone to their place, as Will and Sue talk, Sue stating that her plan is about to commence. Will states that it will starts when he trips her up, on stage, in front of 13 year olds. Sue tells him that he wouldn’t dare, but he replies that he would. Rachel then begins to sing Break Free (with the word ‘MYRON’ in the background), everyone else joining her on stage, and singing. Myron comes on stage with his stage-pod, everyone in the audience screaming happily. As the song ends, ribbons fall all around the place, Spencer and Mason lifting Myron on their shoulders. The following day, Roderick walks up to Spencer (at his locker), asking for protein supplements he should take. Spencer tells him he should take organic food instead, saying he’ll thank him later. Roderick tells Spencer that he’s started working out, and eating better, but still sneaks a bit more junk food, to which the both laugh. Roderick thanks him for supporting him through it all. Spencer then says to him that he has to run. Roderick, sarcastically, says he’s heard that he’s been hanging out with someone (referring to Alistair). Spencer says that they’re officially going out, and he’s the first guy who makes him really nervous. He continues, saying he really likes him, and hopes he doesn’t screw it up, to which Roderick agrees. In the choir room office, Will and Rachel are discussing something, as Myron and Sue walks in. Rachel asks if they were here to thank them for his bar mitzvah, but Sue states that Myron is now a new student at McKinley, who wants to join the club. Myron screams that Sue’s not her mother, saying he can say it himself, and asks her for his inhaler, kicking her. He runs into the choir room, Rachel screaming to him to not touch the piano. Will asks how its possible, saying he’s 13 years old. Sue states that she told Superintendent Harris, but he ignored her and made his old middle school get a petition, to state the Myron is extremely talented, that he needs to go to high school. Will then states that they got a new member, and he’s also part of the Superintendent’s family, to which Sue looks annoyed. Sue states that this is just the first battle to end all wars, saying she does not retreat, but reload. Will then asks if she’ll jump on him again, to which she states she may or may not. She leaves, pushing students around. In voiceover mode, she says she became principal to become the best in the state, become one of the greatest principals, and ride off on of the most endangered rhinos on the planet. Instead, she’s back to the start, to destroy the glee club again. At night, she goes to her hurt locker, stating to herself that she’ll spend the last few weeks with her working life doing that, and it may kill her, but she’ll be the last one standing. If they bury her, everyone in the glee club will be buried with he. In the hallway, Kitty talks to Myron (who is standing on a stool). He places the stool in his locker, and states that he’ll never forget that she lent her underwear for the performance, handing her money. Kitty, not caring where to money came from, states she does deserve it. Myron states that if she sticks with her, she’ll never go hungry, giving her more money, expecting a kiss. Kitty, saying no, states that he should keep the cash coming, because she’ll be his friend in glee club, as he needs one. They walk away, Myron trying to kiss Kitty’s butt. In the choir room office, Will sits as Rachel states that the glee club has changed for the better, since Alistair and Myron have come. Will tells her that some kids will disappear, while others will touch their lives, saying that its best to make a difference. Rachel states that he made a difference with her, to which he says the same thing about her. Will states that she’s evolved to an intelligent person, and is happy to work with her, she agreeing. They hug, as New Directions begin to sing Cool Kids, Jane and Mason leading, with Madison and Roderick singing after. Kitty and then sings, Myron trying to sing. Spencer and Alistair also sing, with Myron finally singing. They all dance together, and as the song ends, they join together. Will and Rachel applaud them. Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, Child Star. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz *Finneas O'Connell as Alistair *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy Absent Cast Members *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones Trivia *This episode was viewed by 1.69 million people, the second lowest number of viewers in Glee history. *This is the seventh episode where every member of New Directions sings a solo line, the others being Pilot, Britney 2.0, A Katy or A Gaga, The End of Twerk, Homecoming and The Hurt Locker, Part Two. *First appearances of Myron and Alistair. *This is the fifth episode where all present main cast members sings a solo line, the others being New New York, The Back-Up Plan, Old Dog, New Tricks and The Untitled Rachel Berry Project. **Coincidentally Rachel appears in all these episodes. *This is the first and only episode of the season to not feature Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. **This is the first episode Blaine has been absent from since Season Three, The Spanish Teacher, 59 episodes ago. **This is the first episode Kurt has been absent from since Season Four, Shooting Star, 32 episodes ago. **This is the first episode both Blaine and Kurt have been absent from at the same time since Season Two, Comeback, 81 episodes ago. Gallery Tumblr niht47b5NC1ql1znmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nihxze9ODl1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nihxi2XdNt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Chord565852.jpg Tumblr niikzbHFjr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niimq5u9Dk1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr niic4sq0vB1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10931143 878368878876525 4038102209094857788 n.jpg B76n6mbIgAAhzXY.jpg Tumblr nik134FUNt1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nik134FUNt1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nikap5iRi71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikaqoRKMd1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikau1AQyc1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikam92WKv1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nikhj8tv3o1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nijzviJfbE1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nilottzT091r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nilottzT091r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nipk6q9Euw1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nipkhyzTad1u8w8zzo1 500.jpg Tumblr niyub0gNSD1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 10945546 694510280660410 6488063061470327833 n.jpg 10959696 694510387327066 8727418953079302890 n.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go1 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go5 400.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go2 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go4 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go3 500.jpg Tumblr njc48xpiHO1u4l72go6 500.jpg Tumblr ni6yazUC4G1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Cet1yCz.jpg Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo2 r1 250.png Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo5 r1 250.png Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo7 r2 250.png 10984264 878775165513371 2382736575493434900 n.png 11000283 878775255513362 8205734246210539597 n.png 10352148 878775178846703 1831859067183422618 n.png tumblr_nke3pnfF7N1r4ezfzo1_r1_1280.jpg SpittyAppreciation 6x09 4.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 3.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 2.gif SpittyAppreciation 6x09 1.gif KeepYourHandsWhereICanSeeThem KittyandMyron.gif Tumblr nkgqws25WZ1ra5gbxo3 r1 500.gif Spencer Alistair Kiss.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy6.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy5.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy4.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy3.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy2.gif IWantToBreakFree MasonMcCarthy1.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison3.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison2.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison1.gif Kitty CoolKids6.gif Kitty CoolKids5.gif Kitty CoolKids4.gif Kitty CoolKids3.gif Kitty CoolKids2.gif Kitty CoolKids1.gif FlirtyJanson6.gif FlirtyJanson5.gif FlirtyJanson4.gif FlirtyJanson3.gif FlirtyJanson2.gif FlirtyJanson1.gif Tumblr nkgssk0ujo1qlpkoio2 250.gif Tumblr nkgssk0ujo1qlpkoio1 250.gif S6NewDirections 6x09 2.gif S6NewDirections 6x09 1.gif Aww McCarthyTwins6x09 2.gif Aww McCarthyTwins6x09 1.gif I'mAllYours Janson4.gif I'mAllYours Janson3.gif I'mAllYours Janson2.gif I'mAllYours Janson1.gif JansonGlances8.gif JansonGlances7.gif JansonGlances6.gif JansonGlances5.gif JansonGlances4.gif JansonGlances3.gif JansonGlances2.gif JansonGlances1.gif MasonMcCarthy BreadstixDate2.gif MasonMcCarthy BreadstixDate1.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy8.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy7.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy6.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy5.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy4.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy3.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy2.gif 6x09MasonMcCarthy1.gif TwinTime 6x09 4.gif TwinTime 6x09 3.gif TwinTime 6x09 2.gif TwinTime 6x09 1.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo5_250.gif tumblr_nkgqdweCZn1qaxxelo6_250.gif tumblr_nkgm8nPFeU1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg BeautifulLegs JaneHayward2.gif BeautifulLegs JaneHayward1.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason3.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason2.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason1.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins4.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins3.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins2.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins1.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o2 250.gif Tumblr nkgqjuF3zt1r3rl86o1 250.gif Tumblr nkgpxmrjaz1qitckbo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkgpxmrjaz1qitckbo2 250.gif Tumblr nkgpxmrjaz1qitckbo1 250.gif tumblr_nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo1_250.gif tumblr_nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo3_250.gif tumblr_nkgwe9qdkA1r7lepzo4_250.gif tumblr_nkh03iiqgr1u3jcpqo1_500.gif tumblr_nkh03iiqgr1u3jcpqo2_500.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins6.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins5.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins4.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins3.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins2.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins1.gif tumblr_nkh5jzOBYY1u8zuado1_1280.jpg KittyWilde ChildStar9.gif KittyWilde ChildStar8.gif KittyWilde ChildStar7.gif KittyWilde ChildStar6.gif KittyWilde ChildStar5.gif KittyWilde ChildStar4.gif KittyWilde ChildStar3.gif KittyWilde ChildStar2.gif KittyWilde ChildStar1.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins4.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins3.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins2.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins1.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 4.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 3.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 2.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 1.gif tumblr_nki6qfRtgh1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 6x09lunchline masonandmadison3.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison2.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison1.gif Tumblr nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo4 250.gif Tumblr nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo3 250.gif Tumblr nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo2 250.gif Tumblr nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo1 250.gif Tumblr nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo6 250.gif Tumblr nkgto32gjs1r7lepzo5 250.gif Tumblr nkhmqbqfpX1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nkhmqbqfpX1qaxxelo1 250.gif Myron and NDsisters8.gif Myron and NDsisters7.gif Myron and NDsisters4.gif MommyMadison2.gif MommyMadison1.gif Alistar.jpg Tumblr nod079o6TH1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_npj525sKWS1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif Tumblr npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr npjetqjb9i1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_npc7qbpFh01ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr npi7bdyNq21ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_npjt86kt6L1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nriq0bsfX51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Sam Child Star.jpg Spencer Kitty FIIL.jpg Break Free.jpg Will Child Star.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes